The present disclosure relates generally to the field of non-invasive imaging and more specifically to the field of computed tomography (CT) imaging. In particular, the present disclosure relates to scanner configurations and command sequences useful in CT imaging.
CT scanners operate by projecting fan-shaped or cone-shaped X-ray beams from an X-ray source. The X-ray source emits X-rays at numerous view angle positions about an object being imaged, such as a patient, which attenuates the X-ray beams as they pass through. The attenuated beams are detected by a set of detector elements, which produce signals representing the intensity of the incident X-ray beams. The signals are processed to produce data representing the line integrals of the attenuation coefficients of the object along the X-ray paths. These signals are typically called “projection data” or just “projections”. By using reconstruction techniques, such as filtered backprojection, useful images may be formulated from the projections. The images may in turn be associated to form a volume rendering of a region of interest. In a medical context, pathologies or other structures of interest may then be located or identified from the reconstructed images or rendered volume. In other contexts, items or structures within baggage or packages or defects in manufactured goods may be ascertained.
It is generally desirable to develop CT scanners with high spatial and temporal resolution, good image quality, and good coverage along the z-axis, i.e., the longitudinal axis of the CT scanner. To meet some or all of these objectives, it may be desirable to increase the coverage provided by the detector, thereby allowing greater scan coverage in one or more dimensions. For example, longitudinal axis coverage of the detector may be improved by increasing the number of rows of detector elements in the detector.
This approach has lead to the development of CT systems with larger detectors. Larger detectors, however, may be undesirable for a variety of reasons. For instance, as one might expect, larger detectors and associated acquisition electronics are both more costly and more difficult to produce. In addition, the mechanical subsystem responsible for supporting and/or rotating a larger detector may also need to be larger and more complex and/or may be subject to greater mechanical stress. Furthermore, large detectors are associated with increased cone angles, i.e., the angle subtended by the outer detector rows to the source focal spot. The increased cone angle subtended by the detector longitudinal boundaries is in turn associated with increased cone-beam artifacts in the reconstructed images. When the cone angle increases beyond a certain limit, the degradation of the image quality may become severe for axial, or step and shoot scanning. For this reason, it may be difficult to increase the scan coverage by simply increasing the longitudinal size of the detector. A technique for achieving high spatial and temporal resolution, good image quality, and good coverage using a standard or smaller detector may therefore be desirable.